Lost In The Shadows
by Freakytiger The Candy Robot
Summary: The deaths of many cats changed Blizzardkit's life and mind . Lies and truths had been told .The only thing that she didn't expect is that someone was planning all her future ... It is not about who , it is why? Rated T for blood and violence .
1. Lost In The Shadows , Prologue

**Hi , Freakytiger here!**

**I know , I know , it has been too long since I decided to make a new prologue. I am sorry that it took me too long to make this, but I had some problems: exams at school, the computer deleted everything of my story (the allegiances , a chapter and the almost finished prologue), and my family went to vacation. But the good news are that when I was at vacations , I organized more the story in my mind , so this will be better. I am sure that you will understand.**

**PS: The first paragraphs of the prologue are from the other prologue , but the rest is different.**

**PS2: I do not own Warriors , Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Thunder illuminated the dark night for one second, revealing the silhouette of a black and white tom hiding in the shadows. The raindrops began to fall from the clouds. First it was mild, but then the water began to fall as if it was trying to say that the night was dangerous. And it was true, but the tom didn't run to evade the rain, even if his black and white fur get wet. Why? Because what he was going to do was more important than running away and losing the opportunity.

What was he doing there, you may ask? He was waiting for a cat. Maybe it sounds strange, yes, because any cat wouldn't go out when it is raining so hard, of course. But it was a very special cat.

The minutes became hours for him. Maybe he wasn't in the right place. Or maybe someone had noticed him and he was staying like an idiot, waiting for a patrol for attack him! They told me that this was the right place! He thought. If the plan fails, it is their fault, not mine! He started to unsheathe and sheath his claws with anger and impatience. He heard a rustle coming from the bushes, not far away from he was. When he was about to retire from that place, he heard the noise of paws treading in the mud and a scent that he could recognize from anywhere.

The cat.

He hid in the bushes, confusing his scent with the leaves. Then he saw it. A light golden she-cat walked, looking at everything around her with suspicious eyes. The light golden pelt of the she-cat was a little dry, like she was running before the rain came.

Finally! The tom leaped at the golden she-cat with the claws extended. But the golden she-cat noticed the tom's presence and moved to one side, making the tom fall in the mud.

"Stupid!" He muttered to himself, and cursing his mind for not thinking before attacking. The she-cat pressed all her weight in one paw on her attacker's head, making his muzzle sink in the mud.

"What are you doing here?" she growled in his ears. "What do you want?! Kill me like you killed my family, traitor?!"

He coughed up some water before responding, "There is a reason," he hissed with eyes narrowed. "There is always a reason, Lighttear."

Quickly, he rolled in the mud and stood up. To his surprise, Lighttear didn't make any move to stop him.

"I thought that you were one of the cats that would never betray us," Lighttear growled, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "But you chose them." She put an emphasis in the word 'them', sounding like she was saying her most hated word.

"I saw what they really are."

"You are always making the things wrong! The powerful one is in our side!"

"No. You are the wrong one this time," He whispered with a cold tone in his voice and his green eyes met Lighttear's blue ones. "It is time for you to die."

Suddenly, the black and white tom hissed as he leaped again onto her back. Lighttear moved desperately, that move took her by surprise and she didn't get the chance to move like the last time. She tried blindly to claw at the tom's face, but her fury was so strong that she made the worse mistake that was exposing her belly without realizing it. The cold and sharp claws of her attacker scratched her belly. Lighttear didn't yowl, instead she just started to shake her body, as if she was in the coldest day of leaf-bare.

Then, with a final scratch in her throat, her body stopped shaking, but she was still breathing with difficulty. With all the energy that she had in that moment, she mewed:

"I just wanted to help you… brother."

He saw her lifeless body. The blood was turning her light golden fur into red. The black and white tom licked his bloodstained paw. Oh, no! He suddenly remembered something and he had to go soon as possible.

But he can't just leave Lighttear's body there. Carrying his sister's body by the scuff, he put it into a fox den – the scent was still fresh - just if a patrol find the body. They might think that Lighttear was attacked by a fox, if his scent faded soon from her pelt.

He killed Lighttear. His sister. But he knew that what he had done was the right thing, in some way. The rain stopped, the clouds disappeared from the sky, revealing the bright stars that looked down and searched for him, but the black and white tom was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who is the good and who is the bad? Who really are the characters? Anyways, if there are grammar mistakes , PM me , because English is not my language.**

**Oh! And also , in the first prologue , I didn't have enough time for edit it when I published it , because my sister and mom were trying to get the computer off me.**

**PS3: I tried to not use the word 'he' or 'she' too many times in this prologue…**

**PS4: Thanks Jay Nice for help me in this prologue! :D**

**-Freakytiger**


	2. Lost In The Shadows , The Beginning

** Hi! I am back! I got a little of inspiration while doing this , but the next chapter will be better! This chapter took me two or one week...I don't remember.**

**Blizzardkit- black she-kit with white tail and ears , pale green eyes**

**Stormkit- grey tomkit with dark grey paws and blue eyes.**

**here are just a few of descriptions , but maybe the next chapter I will put the allegiances.**

* * *

**POV of: Blizzardkit**

**Location: MistClan camp**

The night was beautiful and calm. Millions of stars in the sky were surrounding the huge full moon that spilled its silver light to the forest. Somewhere , in a big clearing , a small kit was admiring the wonderful nightscape. Its pale green eyes glittered ,while looking directly at the moon.

The she-kit sighed. She wanted to stay there and see the moon disappear at dawn , but she had to return to the nursery before her mother, Blueflower , starts wondering where her kit was , then she would wake up all the clan with her yowling : "Oh my StarClan! Where is Blizzardkit!?" , after that get in troubles and…and…

And…

That is to have a great imagination, right? Blueflower never spoke to her kits. She just stay there and see her kits without saying a word . For Blizzardkit , Blueflower was a stranger. And her father… Something that Blizzardkit was proud of , was that she looked like him and she got almost the same name. Blizzardkit admired Blizzardtail , because he was one of the best warriors , and also the deputy of the clan but he was very busy to see his kits… or maybe he didn't want them.

But Stormkit and Nightkit , her siblings and also her best friends , didn't care about that. Their happiness was like a virus. When Blizzardkit was sad , they always make her smile , even if they are crying inside.

Some cats were still eating near the fresh-kill pile or sharing tongues, or doing another of their normal duties . No one realized that Blizzardkit was there until a light grey apprentice almost stomped her.

" Are you mouse-brained?! Be careful where you are , kit. Go to the nursery!" Cinderpaw grunted.

"I am not a mouse-brain like you , Cinderpaw!" Blizzardkit squeaked and looked up to see the apprentice's yellow eyes "Remember that your mentor is my father."

"Ooooh , look at me, a tiny kit told me that she is going to see her father, I am trembling with fear."He said sarcastically. She tried to reply , but the apprentice was gone before she could think what to say._ Stupid Cinderpaw , just because I am still a kit doesn't mean that he can talk to me like that!_ the black she-kit thought bitterly and entered to the nursery.

"Again outside the nursery without permission ?" purred someone with amusement. Blizzardkit realized that it was her brother , Stormkit.

"No one cares about that in the nursery , except Brownleaf." meowed the newcomer "And I am not one of her kits so-"

"Shhh!" another kit , Nightkit silenced Blizzardkit. "You don't want to awake up Blueflower and Brownleaf , right?"

"Sorry."

"Who is there?" asked someone is the darkest part of the nursery. A sandy brown she-kit came and sat near the kits. Amberkit with her brother , Dustkit , were the oldest kits in the nursery. One moon more and they will be apprentices. "Oh, it is you , Blizzardkit."

"Amberkit , we thought that you was asleep." Muttered Stormkit.

"I was until Blizzardkit came. But Dustkit is still sleeping " mewed Amberkit. The sandy brown she-kit was usually hyperactive , but she gets upset when someone wakes her up and no one wanted to see her more upset just because do or say a stupid thing.

"Oh." Stormkit responded, like if he was a little distracted with something to hear Amberkit's voice.

An awkward silence invaded the nursery , while Amberkit was licking her forepaw. All the noises they could hear were the rustles of the leaves that the wind caused outside and some clanmates snorling from their dens. Then , Stormkit decided to talk. "Ummm, do you want to play something?"

"Stormkit , this is not time to play , and if we play now , we will be in troubles with our moms, because we are not sleeping when we are supposed to do it." murmured Nightkit , who looked around , frightened that the queens will wake up soon.

"Don't talk like mom . If we can't play here, we will play outside" said the sandy brown she-kit , still licking her paw.

Stormkit's ears perked up with alarm. "Are you crazy!?" Everyone silenced him with a hiss and looked at the queens.

The light brown queen, Brownleaf was moving in her nest.

Blueflower just murmured something in her dreams.

All the kits sighed with relief. "The next time, Stormkit, think before you say something" suggested Nightkit.

"Who is saying?" the stormy gray kit replied "The one that told Eaglepaw that he will fly someday because his name."

"No! I didn't tell him that"

"You did"

"No"

"Yes"

Blizzardkit rolled her eyes. The black she-kit went to the middle of the camp where she can't hear Stormkit and Nightkit argue, and this time, she was alone.

She sniffed the air , usually with the scent of the leaves , herbs and humidity , but this time, was different. Something more was there … Something weird . A fox? An owl? Another herb?

No…

Curiosity domined her that step by step , she followed that scent.

"Stop , Blizzardkit, stop, NOW!" someone yowled behind her. What was going on? Is something wrong? Finally , she stopped. A strange feeling that screamed danger invaded her . Something really bad was going to happen… And Blizzardkit will be a part of it.

A cloud covered the moon. The beautiful night that was a few moments ago , was now creepy , cold and dark. Now , she realized what the scent was… scent of unknown cats. Blizzardkit froze and recoiled slowly, with fear in her unblinking green eyes…

Then, she heard a cat spoke the words that always will be in Blizzardkit's worse nightmares:

"IceClan, attack!"

* * *

**Wiii! cliffhanger!**

**Review!**

**If there are grammar mistakes , just PM me .**

**Oh, and for the ones that doesn't know what to put in a review , I invented...**

**Ta-da! Question time!**

**Do you think that shopping is a torture? Review the reason why!**

**My reason: there are many things that are white, and color white makes me want to sleep, and if I don't sleep when I want to , I starts feel a little upset. And I feel more upset when mom takes a girly girl's clothes and she starts to say that I look nice with them.**


	3. Lost In The Shadows, The Attack

**Me: So , I removed the author's note . And I did this new chapter! Yay! …Late…Again. I don't think that my latest chapter is well written. Sorry if that bothers you.**

**Blizzardkit: Hi.**

**Me: *ignoring Blizzardkit* Special thanks to Hollyheart for favorite and follow , and winterfrost555 for follow. Also thanks Peppercloud , Jay Nice , and Cheetahstar for your awesome reviews! I freaked out while reading them. I started to jump and my sister, don't knowing what I was doing she started to do the same.**

**Blizzardkit: No one care.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* I think that I made Blizzardkit a Mary-Sue-like character in the first chapter.**

**Blizzardkit: Agree. Here is the declaimer: Freakytiger The Candy Robot doesn't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Firepaw yawned. He hated every time when he wake up in the night and tries to sleep again , but he couldn't. The apprentice looked around to see his denmates still sleeping. A few moments ago ,Cinderpaw was talking with a kit. When the kit squeaked angrily at the dark grey apprentice , she woke up Firepaw. Great StarClan, this was the curse of having acute ears.

He looked out the apprentices' den. Blizzardkit , the kit who woke him , was again outside. _I still remember Blizzardkit's weird behavior_, he thought while licking his paws ,_ if I was her father , I would tell her stop doing that or I will punish her!_

Suddenly , he heard pawsteps not far away from he was. As I said before, Firepaw has very acute ears. Firepaw looked at the direction that the noise came from. He wasn't very sure what it was. Until the scent of IceClan's warriors came with the wind.

That clan anounced that MistClan , Firepaw's clan , was stealing IceClan's prey at gathering. MistClan denied it , like always , because they all feared IceClan . IceClan was one of the strongest clan in the forest. They live in the top of a mountain , where leaf-bare is harder and longer than other places. For survive, they had to train harder than the other clans.

"Stop ,Blizzardkit, stop, NOW!"he yowled from the apprentices' den , but that mouse-brained kit was still in the middle of the clearing. The night became more darker , that made Firepaw narrow orange his eyes. His vision at night wasn't good like other cats.

"IceClan , attack!"

Cats jumped from the bushes. Their claws were unsheated and long , just like badger's claws. Everybody in the camp heard the yowl and came out to their dens . He had to get Blizzardkit out of there , somehow. He knew that he couldn't protect Blizzardkit from IceClan , because just a moon ago , he was made apprentice and barely knew how to fight. But he could take Blizzardkit away from there.

Firepaw found himself running and grabbing the kit by the scruff. Blizzardkit yelled , surprised that it all happened so fast.

"Put me down! You are hurting me with your teeths!"

He looked around for put the kit safe from the battle. The medicine cat's den was the first den that Firepaw saw. He would put the kit in the nursery , but in a situation like that , you have not time to think.

The medicine cat, Oaktail and his apprentice ,Poppypaw were organizing their herbs for the cats that will be injured during the battle. Oaktail saw Firepaw placing Blizzardkit near the pile of herbs. "What are you doing with that kit?"

"The kit wasn't in the nursery when IceClan attacked," the apprentice meowed "make sure that she doesn't run away to find her mother. I have to go!"

And Firepaw left the den to help his clanmates in the battle.

* * *

"You, stay here," mewed the brown tabby tom to Blizzardkit , placing her in a nest that was usually used for wounded warriors "Don't move and you will be safe."

Blizzardkit just nodded. She was too shocked to talk. Everything happened in just a blink. Now she wished she never left the nursery.

A ginger tom appeared in the entrance , helping a golden she-cat with white stripes to walk.

"Oaktail! Sunstripe is badly injured!" mewed the ginger tom.

"What happened?!" asked Poppypaw.

"A warrior…he bit very hard my paw" whispered Sunstripe while looking at her forepaw. It had has a very deep wound that was making a little pool of blood in the entrance.

Oaktail helped Sunstripe to lay in a nest –the nest that Blizzardkit was- and Poppypaw grabbed Blizzardkit by the scruff._ Oh, come on! No more grabs by the scruff , I hate that_! She would tell Poppypaw that , if Sunstripe didn't really need help.

"Sorry, little one" muttered Poppypaw , reading her thoughts. The medicine cat's apprentice put the kit in one side of the den, where some feathers and leaves made almost a nest-like place.

"Poppypaw, find me some cowebs , now!" cried Oaktail. Poppypaw rushed to find them. Everyone was helping Sunstripe , but only Blizzardkit was there , just whatching what they were doing.

"Blizzardtail, be careful!" a screech from outside broke Blizzardkit's attention on the `let's help Sunstripe` scene when she heard her father's name.

What was he doing?

She poked her head out of the den , remembering that battles in like that , kits aren't welcomed. The warriors of MistClan and IceClan were battling each other , trying to be better than the other. And for survive.

Then, she saw the large white tail of her father. Blizzardtail was fighting with a silver warrior from IceClan. Suddenly, the deadly claws of Blizzardtail opened the silver cat's throat. It fell with its dead amber eyes looking directly at Blizzardkit's green ones . In the air , you could smell the metallic scent of blood spilled in the ground.

All the cats stopped what they were doing to saw what Blizzardtail had done. The wide-eyed Blizzardkit was still watching. Too many questions were in her mind that moment. Is that the way to win something? Killing someone? How-

"IceClan retreat!" the yowl of the leader interrupted her thoughts while IceClan ran away from the camp , leaving the body there. MistClan yowled with triumph while Blizzardtail went to the warriors' den , like nothing happened.

Oaktail appeared infront of her. The medicine cat gazed her like if he was accusing her , like saying: You desobeyed me , now you will have the consecuences.

"What did I just say?"

* * *

**Me: Phew… I am not very good at writing battle scenes. I haven't written the 5th chapter… yet , but I think it will come sooner that I expect.**

**Blizzardkit: Don't forget to review. Freakytiger accepts critism and flames that will make her a better writer.**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
